As is known in the art, establishing communication and data links for aircraft, missiles, satellites or other moving or movable vehicles often requires the use of high-bandwidth, high-gain antennas which occupy a small volume. High bandwidths and gains are often needed to satisfy ever increasing requirements for communication distance and data rate. Such antennas are often mounted on a surface (or “skin”) of the vehicle and ideally such antennas are flush mounted since flush mounted antennas reduce aerodynamic effects for an underlying vehicle. In some applications, an antenna beam provided by the antenna must generally point in either an aft or forward direction with respect to the vehicle, depending upon the needs of the particular application.